The present invention is generally directed to a composition for treating non-ferrous metals. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lubricant composition for use on non-ferrous metals when the metals are incorporated into various metal working operations such as forming, cutting, stamping and drawing. The present invention is also directed to a process of using the lubricant composition.
Metal working generally refers to an assortment of processes used to produce metallic products by forming a metal substrate into a desired shape. The metal is forced to assume new shapes by the application of large mechanical forces, which may be applied to the material while it is either hot or cold. Besides producing desired shapes, metal working can also effect the structure and properties of most metals and alloys in a markedly favorable manner. Mechanical working can break down the original crystalline structure of the metal or alloy and replace it with a much finer and more satisfactory structure.
The term metal working refers to various operations including: forming, cutting, stamping, drawing and other similar processes. In all of these operations, the metallic substrate must be treated with a lubricant prior to being shaped. The particular lubricant chosen typically depends whether a ferrous or non-ferrous metal is being treated. Caustic or a similar alkaline solution is commonly used as a lubricant when working with ferrous metals. An alkaline solution, however, will etch and adversely effect most non-ferrous metals.
To treat non-ferrous metals, a lubricant is normally chosen that has a neutral to acidic pH. Unfortunately, currently most of the known and commercially accepted non-ferrous lubricants are water insoluble or immiscible with water. Further, because of having a high and unworkable viscosity, these lubricants are typically combined with a hydrocarbon oil or a mineral oil prior to application. The addition of an oil presents various problems. For instance, the resulting blends are environmentally hazardous making their disposal highly regulated and expensive.
Current non-ferrous lubricant solutions are also difficult to remove once they have been applied to the metal or alloy. Because they are water insoluble, the solutions must be removed using a solvent. In particular, chlorinated solvents such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane are often used. In removing the lubricant solutions from the metallic materials, the solvents are heated and vaporized. The processed metallic materials are placed in contact with the vapors to remove the lubricant solutions. This process is generally known in the industry as "vapor phase degreasing."
The solvents normally used in the above-described cleaning process are very dangerous. The solvents are not only poisonous to inhale but can be very flammable. Further, the vapor phase degreasing process creates a hazardous waste product that must be carefully disposed of under close government scrutiny. The costs involved in disposing these solvents are exorbitant.
The composition and process of the present invention offer many advantages, benefits and improvements over prior art methods. In general, the present invention is directed to a lubricant composition for use with non-ferrous metals in various metal working processes. The lubricant composition is environmentally safe, contains no hydrocarbon oils or mineral oils, and is more durable than prior art products. Further, the composition is water soluble and can be removed from a metallic material by washing the metallic materials with water. Being environmentally safe, after washing the metallic materials, the produced wastewater presents no disposal problems and can be released to a normal sewer line without pretreatment.